


fireworks

by hollyhobbit101



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Big Brother Judd Ryder, Family Fluff, Firehouse 126 as Family, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: TK’s first New Year’s in Austin is quiet. They don’t have a shift, so Judd invites the team round for drinks and a bbq.“Now, don’t go expecting nothin’ fancy,” he warns as they finish up their final shift of the year. “I don’t know what you big city folks are used to, but this is how we do things in Texas.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Firehouse 126 Crew (9-1-1 Lone Star) & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> this feels kind of disjointed but the fact i didn't have a holiday fic done this year was making me sad so here have this to send 2020 out with :)

TK’s first New Year’s in Austin is quiet. They don’t have a shift, so Judd invites the team round for drinks and a BBQ.

“Now, don’t go expecting nothin’ fancy,” he warns as they finish up their final shift of the year. “I don’t know what you big city folks are used to, but this is how we do things in Texas.”

TK scoffs at that; his New Year’s Eves in New York were never anything special. He used to go and get shitfaced in a bar, and then when he got clean he usually spent the night with Alex or his dad. Or at work, if he was unlucky enough. 

A small gathering with the 126 sounds perfect - exactly what they all need after this year.

“Oh, and TK,” Judd calls, just as TK is about to leave. “Grace told me to tell you that Reyes is invited, too.”

“You know he has a first name,” TK comments, turning to face him.

Judd shrugs. “I’ll use it when he earns it.”

“What’s that mean?” 

“Means he’s gotta earn it,” Judd answers, as if that explains everything.

TK shakes his head, but he’s smiling. He knows Judd likes Carlos, really; he’s just being protective. It’s a foreign sensation, but not an unwelcome one. “I’ll ask him.”

* * *

He and Carlos arrive together on New Year’s Eve, the last guests despite every effort to get there earlier. Naturally, they become the butt of several jokes, but TK finds he doesn’t mind. That’s new, too; he never really got on with his team in New York as well as he does with the 126. They’re family, in a way TK never thought he could have.

Carlos spots Michelle and goes to say hi, squeezing TK’s hand once before letting go. TK watches him, smiling softly. He knows Carlos and Michelle have been friends for years, but he just  _ fits  _ with TK’s whole team.

“What’s got you looking so dopey?” Marjan says, appearing at TK’s elbow.

“Do we even need to ask?” Paul puts in, raising an eyebrow and glancing not so subtly between TK and Carlos.

Marjan laughs drily. “Guess not.”

TK swats at them, laughing. He’ll admit it, he’s still a little lovestruck over Carlos, but who can blame him? A year ago… Well, a year ago he was still with Alex, but he now realises that that wasn’t love. Maybe it never was. 

* * *

“Thanks for bringing us down here,” he says, sitting next to his dad on Judd’s patio. 

Owen looks over, a smile crinkling around his eyes. “Best decision I ever made.”

TK glances round at the rest of the team. Judd, standing behind Grace with his arms wrapped around her, both laughing. Paul, keeping watch over the BBQ and chatting with the medical team. And Carlos, engaged in some intense debate with Marjan and Mateo. He’s smiling, and his eyes light up when he catches sight of TK watching him. He winks, causing Mateo to fake gag, and TK laughs. 

“Yeah, it was,” TK agrees.

* * *

_ Five, four, three, two, one… _

As midnight strikes and the sky lights up in fireworks, TK takes Carlos’s hand and tugs him closer. TK meets Carlos’s eyes, beautiful and breath-taking, and leans up to kiss him, letting the moment stretch out. 

When they break away, TK leans his head against Carlos’s shoulder and he knows - there’s nowhere else he could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> come and find me on tumblr @morganaspendragonss!


End file.
